I Wish I Was Still Katerina Petrova
by PunkPoetry
Summary: I could feel her presence before I heard her, I'd been stuck in this tomb for days, I didn't really know how many but I was starving, my whole body was aching. She smelt so good but I couldn't hurt her, that's why when she ...
1. The Truth Comes Out

**As you will be able to tell this is set when Katherine is still in the tomb, I don't know exactly what is going on I just had a random thought so I wrote it down. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes but I wrote this on my phone last night and had to type it up on the computer.**

I couldn't help but fall for her, I mean come on she was so amazing, we look actually the same but she couldn't be any more different from me. She had changed me so much in the past couple of weeks and years I was alone before her, running for 500 years kind of that turned me into a bitch , but she still gave me another chance.

X- 

I could feel her presence before I heard her, I'd been stuck in this tomb for days, I didn't really know how many but I was starving, my whole body was aching. I was grateful she was alone, I hated Stefan and Damon for loving her even though it was my fault. She smelt so good but I couldn't hurt her, that's why when she accidentally tripped over the imaginary line keeping me in here, I just tried to catch her and pushed her lightly back over the line. She looked shocked.

'Why didn't you just … You must be hungry.'

' I might as well be honest, I am Elena, I'm starving and in pain but I could never hurt you, I couldn't forgive myself.'

'Wow, so what was that at the ball?'

'I didn't hurt you Stefan and Damon did.'

'Well what about before and all the threats?'

'When have I hurt or threatened you, Elena? Really ? '

'Well...But...i don't know'

'See, I'll never hurt you, I wanted to protect you and that meant from Stefan and Damon too.'

' Why are you being so honest, Katherine?'

'I've had a lot of time to think and the bitchy act isn't getting me anywhere so I'm telling you the truth about everything and I wouldn't mind you throwing me that blood bag you're hiding under your coat.'

'Okay, fine here. Now start with the talking, tell me everything.' She threw the bag over the line and I tried my hardest to drink it slowly, not wanting her to be disgusted.

'I was born in 1475, it's kind of a long story.' I smiled at her and she smiled back sitting down just outside the line.

'I have time.'

' My daughter was beautiful, I only got a glance at her when they were taking her away from me but her eyes shone and she looked so much like my mother . Even after I turned into a vampire, I couldn't find Annabel and I didn't want Klaus to know about her so I stopped looking, it wa- is the most painful thing I have been through, I loved her. One of the three people I have truly loved in my life. He killed everyone else , anyone I'd ever loved hearts ripped out because of me and I wasn't going to let him kill the one good thing that I was truly proud of, I could tell from the glance of her that she would be good and she had a strong feeling of pure innocence .' I was stuck in this freaking tomb and it was cold , damp and smelly yet, she still came and gave me blood. I had to tell her everything, she had the right to know. She still looked stunned that I was actually telling her what she had asked.

'How did you meet Klaus? I mean you did meet him when you were human , right?'

'Yes Elena, in1491 about six months after I gave birth to Annabel and had fully recovered from a illness, my father sent me from Bulgaria to England and I was alone, I hated my father and I longed to see my daughter. I met Elijah, he was sweet and he tuck care of me, waiting for his brother to return from a trip to ...I can't remember where to... It was another six months that me and Elijah sent together. I was very like you after your parents died , Elena, broken and lost but still kind hearted and generous. Before that I had been happy and good and I was innocent until... I was fifteen, I didn't mean for it to happen but I thought I loved William. I was still good and Elijah and I were only friends and then Klaus came and I didn't understand at first but I could easily read people and I could tell Klaus was planning something and then Elijah warned me.' I sighed this was a long story and I was making it as short as possible but there was a lot that needed to be said.

' It was hard to run and I was human , I didn't get far, Trevor brought me to a house and Rose was furious, I heard everything and I couldn't run from this so I tried to kill myself, I found a knife and it nearly worked but Rose gave me her blood to make it heal. It was easy then, and I died that time, I hung myself before she could save me. Rose was still furious because she knew that we all still had to run and she tried to really kill me, well that didn't happen.' I laughed trying to lighten the mood, Elena just smiled slightly at me

'Shortly after becoming a vampire I went home, to Bulgaria and then I found them, all killed, because I ran , because I betrayed Klaus and he wanted revenge. The thing that I thanked my father for was sending Annabel away, Klaus never even knew she was born and I was glad. She obviously had children and I was happy for that too, that she lived. It still hurt me and I was over come with guilt from the death of my family , I stayed there and tried to change everything but I just ended up travelling everywhere looking for something I knew I wouldn't find but I was lonely Elena , I didn't have any contact with humans or vampires and I got bored and the guilt and sadness was overtaking me. So I switched it off.'

She is still watching me but is a bit less shocked , more curious. 'The years went by and I can't really remember it, apart from every single kill.' I cringe at the thought, I hated that me. ' That's when I meet Damon and Stefan, they were so handsome and they both loved me , I was bored and playing with them was fun, but I know it was horrible and it makes me sick now. I left them because I was bored and I didn't really love either of them but I couldn't just leave ;they wouldn't let me so I had to die, I thought that it would hurt and then they would get over it and be brothers again, better than rejection. I was wrong.' 

' Katherine...' She saw the tear in my eye before I could wipe it away.

' It's okay , Elena let me finish' she just nodded.

'I tracked down a distant descendent of Annabel, it was the only trace of my humanity left. The thing that reminded me my daughter had survived and my human self that gave birth to her but I had shut my feelings out for all those years, I killed hundreds of people, done horrible things and I didn't care, the vampire part of me had taken over completely and I liked the things I did to humans...'

Elena wasn't looking at me but she was sat on the floor just outside the tomb staring at a very uninteresting brick in the wall. ' I couldn't believe that Isabelle had given you up .The first time I saw you was the night you were born, you were beautiful Elena and you had such an innocence about you. You gave off the same goodness as my daughter I wanted to take you, I loved you right there but I knew your parents, the Gilberts would look after you and you would be happy so I left.' I sighed .

' It changed me though, it wasn't so easy to just switch my emotions off , it hurt Elena all the guilt ,all the pain ; the emotions that I just couldn't bear from all those years came flooding in so I had to stay and watch you, my humanity , my salvation.'

Tears were falling from my eyes freely now and I didn't realise she had moved until I felt her warm hand hold mine , and the tears stopped. I had started this story, my story, so I had to finish.

' I watched you grow up, you were happy, and you still had all that innocence and you never judged anyone or were purposely mean.' ' You were the person I wanted ...to be ...'

I tuck a long pause, checking Elena expression , she was still holding my hand and she looked at me now encouraging me to carry on .

' I was hunting in the forest that day when I heard the crash of the bridge' Elena's look suddenly turned confused and then sad. ' I ran fast and I saw the car hit the water, then I heard you scream , your mum's neck was already broken when I swan into the car and your dad was losing blood but he insisted that I helped you first so I did. It was too late for him by the time I pulled you out and went back under.' We were both crying and her head was resting on my shoulder. 

'B..b...but Stefan lied, he said that was him...' I stroked her hair she knew I was telling the truth and that made me feel so good inside .

' Elena sweetie, I'm so sorry, let me finish the story.' She just nodded .

' Stefan turned into a monster after he died, he was kind of a celebrity in the vampire world , a legend. He wiped out entire villages and towns.' ' He kind of disappeared for a while after he started to get followed and ...' ' It hurt me to see you with him but I really thought he had changed and loved you but sweetie, I think he was just playing you, trying to get revenge on me, I'm so sorry. ' Her tears got worse and I pulled her tighter into a hug. 

She dried her tears and looked up at me , her eyes almost torture me from the intense draw. ' I know what I'm going to say next is going to sound kind of weird but know that our family relation is really distant, you only have a slight Petova blood relation and that I just told you everything about me and I've never done that before.' 'I ...I'm-' 

'Katrina' she whispered . The use of my real name breaks me and I can't help but kiss her and to my surprise she kisses back.

**Please review, nice ones might just make me update sooner :) x oh and if anyone has any better titles please help because I couldn't think of one x **


	2. Poem

**I thought this poem kind of went with all my stories but its not actually meant to be part of them (unless I add them into a story later on.) It just popped into my head and I wanted to know if it was any good, so... review? x**

I can't switch off my emotions,

I can't take my pain away,

I can't make you happy,

But that's the price I paid,

I was lost in my emotions,

Hoping for the day,

I could make you happy,

And take your pain away.


	3. Chapter 2  Good Morning?

**Sorry for the waiting for the update, I was on holiday so couldn't upload any but I have written two chapters. I think the second one is longer :) , review please x **

I open my eyes slowly, enjoying the comfort of the person beside. She moves as I squeeze slightly harder on our clasped hands. I see the smile grow on her face before she opens her eyes.

' Good morning, wonderful.' I whisper in her ear before kissing her lips and I feel the smile grow and then her kissing back, remembering last night. The best night off my life, even if ; I'm stuck in this tomb, Klaus is still after Elena, Elena is still technically dating Stefan and none of our clothes actually come off but we did kiss for a long time. Her lips are still kind of puffy and I bet they still sting a little. It feels like nothing ever did before, sparks running down my spine with even the most innocent touch from her.

' I love you.' I say as she breaks away for air. ' I never got a chance to say it last night and it's okay if you don't feel the same; this is new for you but I've loved you for seventeen years and I fell in love with you the minute I saw you forgive Damon.'

'I love you too.' She sighed before pecking my lips again and trying to stand up but falling from a weakness in her knees. She laughed when I caught her.

'Do I-.'

'Yes, Kat you have that effect on my but sleeping on the cold ground doesn't help.' I laughed at her pouting face. ' For future reference, what name do you prefer?'

'I prefer Katrina but that might seem a little weird and get confusing so Katherine is good.' I smiled at her concern as I gave her my arm so she could try and walk again, she didn't fall this time.

We had ended up in a corner, in a 'room' just off the entrance. Paying at attention again I felt the presence outside. I checked Elena was steady and rushed to the entrance, I sighed but was confused when it was only Elena's witch friend , Bonnie sitting on the ground as far away from me as possible.

'Elena?' Bonnie stood up and rushed the closer to me but still not going anywhere near over the line .

' Calm down, witchy, she's fine, well...' I smirked.

' Bonnie, it's fine.' She punched my arm as she came round the corner and told me 'Don't wreck it.' So only I could hear.

' What are you doing Elena? Everyone was worried, Stefan was out all night looking for you and she isn't the most trustworthy people in the world.'

'I don't care about Stefan, he's probably somewhere ...' I could tell she didn't know what to say and that she didn't actually know him at all so I finished for her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Stefan lied and he's done nothing but that since he met Elena, he's a monster Bonnie so stay away from him.'

'I...umm...since when do you care, anyway?' Bonnie looked really confused, which this witch usually didn't.

'Elena cares about you so I won't let anything happen to you, as much as I can do from in here anyway.'

'...Thanks' She still looked unsure.

' She's serious Bon, it's a long story but she's only been trying to protect me, all along.'

Bonnie nodded , possibly trying to believe her best friend. 'Katherine pass me your hand.' She reached her hand over the line, trusting me at least with that, I held onto it lightly.

' Now promise me you won't kill anymore innocent people, ANY.'

I knew what she was doing , by making physical contact with me she would tell if I lied. Her being able to do this meant that she was a lot stronger than last time I saw her and if she tried those witchy brain things would probably hurt now.

'I will try my hardest not to kill any humans but I'm not gonna go round drinking squirrels, I'll survive off the cold stuff.' I answered honestly I knew what she was up to.

' Elena believes in you and I trust that you'll look after her for goodness knows what reason so I'm going to try and get you out of here.' Elena smiled ran up to her friend and hugged her.

' Thank-you so much.' This made me feel good, they actually trusted me and Elena looked excited.

' Thank-you, Bonnie , that means a lot.' I told her seriously. She put her hand out again but I pulled her in to just hug her and then let go.

'Seriously, what happened to you? You're both acting different and kind of crazy or less crazy.' She said the last part looking at me and I smiled sweetly at her, probably the only real smile I'd given the girl.

'Nothing.' Me and Elena said at the same time, she continued . ' Just try living in there for one day and you'll feel sorry for whoever's stuck in there.' She laughed, I know she didn't mean it but her friend would possibly buy it.

'Speaking of you do look kind of rough Elena, your hair's all ' she gestured her hands around her own head like a crazy person. ' And your lipstick... Wait! Lipstick?' She glanced between us both with a look that said 'OMFG!'.

**Reviews make me happy and want to upload the next chapter x**


	4. Chapter 3  Clicked

**Sorry it's shorter than I thought it was, I'll try and update soon x **

After a few moments of utter shock and shaking of her head she said '...and she tried to hide it...from me.' You could tell she didn't mean to say it and that it was just the end of her thoughts spilling out of her mouth.

' Bonnie?' Elena stepped closer to her friend again, she looked worried.

'Just tell me what happened and I hope you're still wearing your vervain.'

'Of course Bonnie, its not like that.'

'Then what the hell is it?' 'I don't have a problem with the girl thing but she's a vampire and ... a bitch and ...your family!'

'Bonnie, we're so distantly related that it's silly and anyways, its not like anything can happen.' She seemed to pull herself together more as I spoke.

' I don't know what it is yet but, it's amazing and special and ...right, something just clicked and it's nothing compared to the whole act Stefan was putting on.' Elena walked back over to stand by me and gently (which is what I loved) tuck my hand in hers.

'Okay Elena, I'm sorry. I believe you and you do feel so much ...free and happy and you made Katherine a lot less bitchy and uptight.' We both smirked. She laughed when we both looked at each other.

' So ...' I could she Elena felt a little uncomfortable so I used the last of my 'blood' energy (I'd never felt more alive in my life ...un life but I was weak) to send her a mental message.

*Whenever you're ready, with anything.* It was much easier than I thought and I didn't feel drained (as I should). Her hand tensed a little but she didn't seem scared and then she just smiled.

*Thank-you* it was her voice but her lips didn't move, she had replied. It felt weird to have someone else thoughts in your head and it surprised her but she realised it much just be their special bond and some magic supernatural crap.

'We should tell you about Stefan.' And I told both of them more until Bonnie had to leave; she offered to take Elena home but she insisted on staying because she didn't want to deal with Stefan and after that thought she wasn't allowed to leave, and Bonnie did a spell to keep Stefan from even walking down the steps.

Elena feel asleep almost instantly when she laid on the blanket on the floor. She was adorable when sleeping but I needed blood so I gently got Elena's phone a text Caroline. She was here in minutes probably worried why I had her phone but dropped the bags and left when I explain in small detail the deal with Stefan.

I finished one bag and put the other four in a cold corner.

'...Katrina...' She mumbled in her sleep and she could get more adorable until her arms were reaching out for me and her face pouted. I grinned as I slid in beside her.

'I'm here.' I whispered in her sleeping ear.

'...good. Don't ever leave...' I could tell from her heartbeat that she was asleep and wouldn't remember this conversation when she woke up.

'Not even if you forced me to, I'm more worried about you.' She grinned and fell back into a deep sleep. I pulled her into me and let her head rest on my shoulder , taking in her welcoming smell and her body heat.' Don't forget I love you, Elena.' I kissed the top of her head and let the weight of my eyelids drop.

**Reviews = Love = Smile = Good mood = Writing mood = Lots of Writing = Quicker Update = Less Waiting = Everybody's Happy = Smiles = Love = Thanks xx**


	5. Chapter 4 Drabble

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time and the truth is I don't have an excuse , I just haven't been in the mood to write or upload . Today I was in a better mood so I written so more for this story and even though it has just gone morning I've decided to upload this and possibly the next chapter because I start school again tomorrow and I'll probably be busy . Also this is a REALLY short chapter so I feel bad just leaving it like that if I can't upload for awhile , I think the next one is a lot longer so don't hate me . Please review , even if its to complain about something , at least then I can change it xx**

'I almost don't want to leave.' She told me as I drew patterns on her stomach with my hand.

'You could always leave, there wasn't some stupid spell trapping you in here. I on the other hand can't wait to get a shower and wear some different clothes.'

She faked hurt. 'Hey, at least Caroline was kind enough to bring some of my clothes whilst we were waiting for Bonnie to find another witch. But you're right about the shower thing, you do kind of stink.'

'I know I smell, but you smell worse with all your human sweating and such. Not that I don't like wearing your clothes but they're not exactly my style.'

'And what's wrong with my style?'

'Nothing really , I like it on you ,but its just too goody goody for me. Thinking about it , I think you could totally rock my look and we could confuse Damon; which is always fun.' ' Oh and for the record, apart from the obvious things, being here with you was fun and I'd stay with you forever if I could.'

She smirked at my still openness.'Just because I dress differently isn't going to make him think its you.'

'Yeah but our scents have mixed, he won't know the difference.'

'Well we should just mix 'our scents' some more, just to be sure.' And with that she pulled me hard into a deep kiss, she moved her hands around my next and pulled me even closer and rolled over so I lay onto of her.

What a way to end an amazing week.


	6. Chapter 5 Feeling Human

**This is an edit of the chapter not a new chapter. There will probaly be a lot changed though because I'm pretty sure I was drunk/hungover when I wrote/uploaded this and it doesn't seem to make much sense. I hope it is better than it was **

'Elena?'

'Kat, it's okay. Something went wrong with the spell, it knocked you out.'

'Mhmm' my head hurt like hell, what the hell happened. I was lying on the stone floor, beautiful eyes staring down at me with concern.

'Hey, are you okay?'

'What-umm- fine , just give me a minute.' I saw the pain wash over her face as she leant back against the wall next to me, concern still in her eyes.'Hey, wonderful. Come over here.' I out reached my arms and she crawled into them.

'So, Caroline tuck Bonnie and Jade to recover. The spell was stronger than they thought and they had to use your blood power , that's why you passed out.'

'I guessed, is there any blood left?'

'No, but you're free now. Remember?'

'I remember but I don't think I have enough strength to compel someone at the hospital or to hunt an animal.'

'It's okay, we'll just start walking back to Caroline's. Can you walk?'

I chuckled.' Yeah, I'll just have to remember how it feels to be human for awhile.'

She was so cute ,she still looked worried and I found it funny how she looked at me like I was fragile when I stood and pulled her with me.

'Not that you don't look cute but there's no need to be worried really , I'm fine.'

'Okay, okay . Let's go already, this place is creeping me out now that you're not connected to it.'

Xoxo

'Hey, Caroline!' She wasn't picking up her phone or answering the door.

'I'm officially worried.'

'I know, but hey, she'll be fine. Let's just go back to my apartment. Okay?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Just be glad the worried look looks so cute on you.' She chuckles and seemed to lighten up a bit whilst we kept on walking. It was nice until I realised we shouldn't be seen together.

'What if people see us?' She spoke as if she'd just read my mind.

'It's night, no one's here to see us; just hurry up a bit , don't want to get caught.'

'Maybe, I do.' She stopped next to me and because I couldn't react soon enough she pulled me into her and kissed me, it was rough and passionate until I remembered anyone could see us and pulled myself away. I didn't get far though , resting my forehead against hers to catch my breath and she pulled my head in again, attacking my lips. Not that I was complaining.

'Elena...' I sighed between kisses.

'Yes?' She smirked, I was loving this side of her by the way.

'We should stop.'

'We should .' She agreed , but not showing any signs of stopping as she pulled me in again.

'Elena , really.' I sighed.

'Okay.' She frowned.

'I'm just thinking about you. What if somebody sees ? What would they think? The only reasonable explanation is that we're twins , and then how does that look, us kissing ?'

'I guess you're right , let's go.' Her face really dropped this time and I instantly felt bad .

'Hey , it's not that I don't want to, its ridiculous how much I want to really but we can't.' I pecked her lips one more time before taking her hand again and walking down the road towards my apartment.

'Is it weird? Feeling human again? '

'Yeah I guess , it's hard , I miss it though feeling everything. It's different , you can hear things far away and everything is magnified but human feeling it just feels so ... Natural and alive . I can't explain it.'

'Hey... I understand, is it really that bad though , being ... '

' Dead? A vampire?'

'Yeah...'

'It was , but mainly because I was alone . Elena , I was alone for five hundred years , I had to switch it off but that made it even more empty.' The conversation was getting so intense, I didn't realise we'd unconsciously stopped outside the apartment. I knew why she was asking though and although it was too soon to be having this conversation , it felt as though this was perfect and of course I wanted to be with her forever. ' But with someone you love , your soul mate , I think eternity would be perfect . We'll talk about this later though , we're here.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Thank-you for the reviews so far , sorry if I haven't replied , I try to reply to all but I forget if I have replied or not and it all gets really confusing. Anyway , from now on I will try to reply to all reviews in the next chapter of that story , sorry if I don't reply or I reply twice to any reviews xx**


	7. Chapter 6 Home

**It's 4am so don't blame me for anything. I know this hasn't been updated in a really long time but I've gotten reviews asking for that so I really have to although I really miss Katherine being on the show (I know it's still Nina Dobrev but Katharine's so funny and stuff). Sorry for it being late, I've been focusing on Faberry lately (In Another's Shoes, if you want to read it.) So umm... I know some of you thought the last chapter was confusing and it was I wrote this so long again, I have no idea what was going on so just conclude that Elena and Katherine are at Katharine's apartment after Bonnie and Jade (Bonnie's random witch relative that she found that might be in the story later) broke the spell leaving Katherine in the tomb. Everything after this is not based on anything that happens in the show so don't take stuff of that. **

'So... Your apartment.' She should awkwardly in the doorway as I made my way to the fridge for a bag of blood.

'Yeah, it's not scary, you can come in you know?'

'Okay.' She walked carefully over to the counter next to me as I drank a few bags to restore my energy although I was still physically exhausted.

'Do you want a drink or something to eat?'

'I'm okay thank-you.'

'Seriously, why are you so uncomfortable?'

'Nothing, it's just...I'll sleep on the sofa, okay?'

'Oh...I get it... you thought that...we...That's not what this is, it's like three am and were both tired and to be honest I don't want you to leave and you're not safe from Stefan on your own so I thought you staying here would be best.'

'It's okay, it's not that I thought that's what you were doing but...being with you makes me nervous.'

'Why? I don't scare you, do I?'

'No, of course not. I scare me, because I've never felt like this with anyone before, completely safe and trusty of them even though I can't explain it but I want … like _want_ want you so much that it actually scares me.'

'Hey, look at me.' I tipped her chin up. 'I really want you too and it's the same feeling, like I couldn't breathe if you weren't here and I just want you...that way but we don't have to do that until you're completely comfortable and ready and not before we both have a shower because that tombs stinks.' She chuckled at myself and she joined me, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her back and kissed the top of her head.

'Thank-you, this is why I trust you with everything.'

'That's the most amazing feeling, you know? Having someone truly trust you.'

I found her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for her as she showered, I may or may not have found the smallest size ones I own. I left them on the bed as I went to the kitchen to make her a hot chocolate, all at human speed after being used to it with her. I left the hot chocolate on her side of the bed's table as I heard her got out of the shower. I couldn't help the expression on my face as she came out of the bathroom in only a towel and water running all down her body.

She smirked. 'Hey.'

'Hi...there's ….there's umm... hot chocolate for you there... I hope you sleep on the right side.'

'Thank-you. No, but I'm sure you won't mind sharing your side with me later.' Flirting now, I like it.

'I'm sure you're right.' I smiled at her as I left to the bathroom to shower. 'I'll see you _later.' _

**Mega short but just a taster before I update properly soon. Thank-you for the reviews and views and all x **


	8. Waking Up

I felt her breathing quicken and I immediately opened my eyes. I relaxed when I realised she must just be dreaming. My arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, she's facing me, her arms also wrapping around my waist, our legs tangled together. Our foreheads are almost touching and I can smell my shampoo mixing with her scent and it drives me crazy whilst making me calm. Her breathing has slowed again, making her chest rise and fall only slightly. I take in her beautiful for what seems like an endless amount of time until she slowly starts to stretch and hums to herself when she feels my prescence.

Her eyes slowly open. ''Good morning, wonderful.'' I whisper, pull her closer.

''Hey. Looks like you didn't mind sharing your side after all.''

''I don't hear you complaining.''

''That's because you're hot. Urm... I meant to say I'm not.'' I chuckle as her face reddens and is buried into her pillow after she pulls away from me. She couldn't get more adorable.

''Sure you did, I am hot so I don't blame you.'' I rolled over to her side and wrap my arms around her again, her face still deep in the pillow. ''You might want to breath soon,'' and she does, turning her head away from me and taking a deep breathe.

''I'm sorry.''

''What for?''

''I don't know, you just make me say stupid stuff.''

''Do I now? Well that's the first I've heard of this or was what you said actually stupid and you don't think I'm hot and you weren't trying to compliment me?''

''Well... you are pretty hot.''

''See, told you. You didn't say anything stupid and I thank you for your kind words.'' She finally smiled at this, meaning I smiled too.

''Your welcome, my fine lady'

''You're pretty hot too but that kind of makes sense, figuring we look the same.''

''I guess this is pretty weird, huh? Us liking each other? Finding each other attractive? I mean you shouldn't find someone that looks exactly like you attractive, right?''

''I guess it is not within the social norm but really I think it's far more about your manner and personality than anything else and whilst the fact that I find myself attractive doesn't concern me, I think it bothers you. You need to let go of what everyone wants you to be and do what you feel like doing, if that's me then I'm all for it. Don't question it.''

''Okay.''

''Would you like breakfast?''

''Yes, please.'' I unwrapped my arms from her and stood from the bed before I was pulled back down. ''You forgot something.'' Her lips planted firmly on mine and she quickly ran her tongue along my bottom lip and then pushed me back up. ''Do what I feel like doing,'' she muttered to herself.


	9. Facing The Enemy

I hear her heartbeat slow into sleep at the same time I hear the foot steps outside of the door. When I can't hear the heartbeat of the person outside, I walk towards the entrance, quietly. The door opens, I recognise his scent before I see his face. I suddenly have him pinned to the closest wall, my strength overpowering his easily.

''You need to leave. Now.'' I snarl.

He laughs. ''What if I don't want to?''

''What if I rip your heart out?''

''Now. Now, Katherine. You don't want to do that.'' I shiver at how much he reminds me of Klaus. He pushes me off him in a sudden surge of power and starts to walk towards the bedroom.

''No, you don't want to take another step.''

''She's my girlfriend, Kat. Now let me take her before I snap your neck.'' His face is serious again, eyes fixed onto mine, almost making me step back from the evil that possess them but I hold my place.

Damon appears, blocking Stefan's path. ''Go ahead and try it, brother.''

''What the hell, Damon?''

''We're leaving.''

The good guy act returns and I can't help but laugh at his pout. ''She's got Elena and she's brainwashed everyone into thinking I'm the bad guy.''

''No. She hasn't. Leave Stefan. Now!''

I look Damon in the eyes as he swiftly leads Stefan from the apartment. ''Thank-you.''

''I've heard it all before. Is she okay? Bonnie filled me in on _everything._''

''She's fine. I'm sorry, you know this is what she wants otherwise you'd come in here like Stefan and tried to take the same.''

''I tried to sleep with enough lesbians to know it's never going to happen, if that's what she wants I can't do anything.''

''Thanks.''

''I'll see you later.''

''Bye.''

I heard the soft pads of her footsteps as she walked up behind me though, catching her reflection in the mirror I could tell she'd just woken up as she was rubbing her eyes. When she wrapped her arms around my waist and planted a soft kiss on my neck I was glad I hadn't turned to her.

I let out a peaceful sigh, ''Hey.''

''What was that?'' she sounded confused as she whispered in my ear, arms still safely around me as I fried her breakfast.

''We'll talk about it later when the moment isn't this perfect.''

''Mmkay. This smells good.''

''Thank-you. You smell good.''

…...

An hour later and I realise that I have to tell Elena now, she finished her breakfast and we're cuddled up in bed, not really doing anything.

''So about earlier...''

''Yeah.'' She says cautiously.

''Stefan was here and he was trying to take you but I managed to restrain him before Damon arrived and tuck him home. I'm kind of worried about what he's going to do.''

''Does he know? That we're together?''

''I don't think so. Damon does.''

She nodded. ''I need to break up with him but I don't want to be alone with him.''

''You could call him or I'll do it. I can protect you Elena and I will do if he's comes here but I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger.''

''I get it but I think I need to see him.''

I think for a moment. ''Okay, but will you agree to one thing for me?''

''Anything.'' The genuine promise in her eyes makes me fall a little bit more.

''We'll leave town straight after, just get in the car and drive until this all works out?''

''Katrina...''

''I'm asking you to do this for me so I can protect you.''

''Yes.''

''You'll go?''

''Yes.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

…...

''I've called Damon and he said they're on the way, we're going to meet them at the café on Main Street.'' I tell her as I search my draw for a pair of glasses and a hat which I put on.

''Okay.''

I see the pained look in her eyes and wrap my arms around her. ''Are you okay?''

''I will be.''

…...

''I'll be here for you. I'm going to sit over there, okay? I'll let you talk but I'll be right there if anything happens.''

''Thank-you.'' She kissed lightly on my cheek before I nod.

Stefan walked through the door with a smug smirk as I stood, giving him a low defence growl before sitting a few tables away from them in the middle of the room. There was far too many witnesses for him to do anything.

As Elena began to speak I saw Stefan's good guy face begin to reappear; I only hope she doesn't fall for it.

''Stefan, I know that this has all been a lie and that the person you are is much worse than the ripper. ''

He reaches across the table and tries to grasp her hand but she violently pulls away. ''Elena, you don't understand. They're tricking you into thinking that but it's not true. She's just using you, you're nothing to her.''

''You're nothing to me, not now. Not any more.''

''Just, please. I love you.''

''I loved you too but, you lied so it's over. Goodbye Stefan.'' She stood from the table, I cloned the action. I saw him in slow motion grab for her arm and her face contort in pain. I was there in a flash, subtly trying to remove his grasp without causing a scene. Damon came up behind him and lead him from the room.

''It's okay, I'm here for you.''

''Take me home, please?''

''Okay. You still argue to the promise though?''

''Yes but I need to say goodbye.''


	10. Goodbye

**Sorry that it's been awhile, you know, reasons. I wanted to update this before next episode and my feeling are all over the place. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Sofia (Tumblr user, faberry69) for making me update because of her supposed love for the story.**

We get to her house just before sunset after visiting the crazy blonde I turned and her witch friend. I wait outside, obviously not wanting to be seen.

''Jenna?''

''Elena? I'm in the kitchen.''

''How ar-''

''Where the hell have you been? Bonnie said you were staying at with her but then Stefan was looking for you. Is everything alright?'' she really doesn't sound happy.

''Everything is fine but, me and Stefan broke up and I have to get away for awhile. I don't know how long it will be be I have to do this.''

There was a loud … ''What?''

''Stefan isn't who I thought he was, I'm not safe here.''

''Has he hurt you?''

''Oh God, no. There's stuff I can't explain and I need you to let me do this.''

''It's okay I'm confused, right? I wasn't expecting you to become this distant and dissappear for a week with a phone call from your friend. Now, you really think I'm just going to let you go on some random trip in the middle of the school year. I may not be the best parent, Elena, and I'm sorry but that's not going to happen.''

''This isn't about you, Jenna. I'm not being distant, I trust you and you've been great with me and Jeremy. You wouldn't understand most of it but there is something that I do want to tell you. I-can we go sit down.''

I heard their footsteps move to another room, their voices becoming clearer.

''Okay.''

''The thing is – I'm – The reason I broke up with Stefan, is urm, I'm kind of with someone else.''

''Okay, I understand, why is that such a big deal?''

''When I was dating Matt I was trying to prove something to myself but after...what happened, I couldn't convince myself anymore. Then Stefan came along and everyone wanted him and he liked me so if I couldn't love him, that was it. I was trying to convince myself with Stefan, I was trying to force myself into loving him but I never did. I could never love a guy because I've been waiting for her. Her name's Katherine and I love her.''

''Oh.''

''I completely understand if you need some time to process this.''

''It's okay. I still love you, Elena. This doesn't change anything. Thank-you for telling me and I'm glad you trust me. Are you going with her? Is this why you want to leave?''

''She's coming with me, yes but to protect me. I'm not going because of her.''

''I'm sorry that I can't let you go. If you can't tell me why I don't think I can justify it and you have school and all your commitments here.''

''I'm sorry for this.'' The guilt in her voice made me already regret what I had to do.

I take that as my cue to enter the house and stand in front of Jenna, focusing her shocked eyes with mine. ''Elena is going on a road trip for awhile, you're okay with it because she has someone to protect her and you're going to save her school assignments for when she's back. You won't remember seeing me but you know that I would kill myself to make sure Elena is okay.''

''I'm okay with Elena going on a road trip.''

Elena quickly left the room and ran upstairs to pack her bag. I could tell she was upset.

I left it a few moments before following her and finding her serech through her wardrobe.

''Sweetie, stop a second, please?''

''I'll be fine.''

''I know you will, just come here.'' She finally turned around to face me and I steped forward to bring her into a tight hug.

''How'd it get like this?''

''It's our blood, it attracts trouble.'' I smirked and I felt her shoulders loosen and her nose nuzzle into my neck.

''You can say that again.''

''It-'' She hit my arm and Iet out an audible winch just to tease her.

''Don't actually say it, silly.'' She giggled.

''Oh.''

''Yeah, oh.'' She moved her face from my neck and locked her eyes with mine.

''I'm proud of you and thank-you.''

''For what?''

''I'm proud of you for telling Jenna about who you are and thank-you for telling her about me. I've never been tell worthy before. ''

''You're welcome.''

''Well, we need to get going.''

''Okay.''

We'd packed everything she needed within ten minutes, only filling a large backpack. I was surprised she didn't want more: I don't know how long, we'll be gone for.

I stated as we walked down the stairs, bag in hand.''I'll give you chance to say goodbye without me, I need to hunt anyway.''

''Hunt? I thought you'd stopped feeding from humans.''

''I have, there's been some good deer around lately and I need to accustom my body to animal blood for our drive.''

''Where are we going?''

''It's a surprise.''

''Meanie.''

''Softy.''

''Sweetie.''

''I'll wait for you in the car when I'm done.'' I began to walk away when I heard her sigh.

''Katerina.'' A smile was wide across her face as I turned to face at the bottom of the steps.

''Yes, my lady?'' I bowed slightly. She giggled.

''You forgot something.'' Oh, I see where this is going, I like it.

I flashed in front of her, noses almost touching. She gasped. Her eyes reflected the moonlight like the way they're described in tacky romance novels. ''And what would that be ma'am?''

''This.'' She closed the gap between our lips. The kiss once again confirming how much I felt for the women.

…

I found the deer quickly, the noise of the herd was easy to spot. After that it was easy to pick off two of the old ones. I walked back at human pace through the woods, thinking about the events of the day and what this all really meant. Everything she meant and what us being together would cause.

…

Five minutes later I was sat in the car, warming it for Elena when she left the house. The November air being more than nippy.

Jenna stood at the door and waved to her niece. Luckily she was unable to see me through the tinted windows. Elena had tears marking her face as she climbed in the car.

''Let's go.'' I followed her orders and put the car into gear, her hand quickly joining mine on the stick.


	11. New Beginning

We've been on the road for almost eight hours now and with the speed I 'm going and the three stops that I needed to make, it's only about an hour to Memphis. Elena's been asleep for almost as long, crying herself to sleep in my lap. I'm not much bothered about reaching our destination, I just need to be as far away from Mystic Falls as I can before I can say she's safe.

''Katherine!'' Her voice suddenly breaks through the soft playing music. Her body is blot up right and her nails are digging in to the seat.

''Elena?'' My eyes lock with hers and that only makes her panic more.

''P-Please slow down.''

''Oh.'' I lightly lift my foot off the accelerator until we're just above the speed limit. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. I should trust you more.''

''I don't blame you, you don't understand how much quicker my reactions are. I know you trust me. Anyway, good morning, wonderful.''

''Good Morning.'' She visully relaxes and there's a smile whispering on her lips. ''Go faster.''

''Really?''

''Yes.'' She sounds so sure that I forget about the panic that was on her face only a few minutes ago. I completely focus on the miles of empty road ahead of us and press down on the pedal, quickly shifting through the gears.

…

We arrive in Memphis just after the sun rises at six am. Elena's heart is still going faster than normal but she has a smile plastered on her face.

''I'm glad you're learning to live a little.''

She smirks as she says, ''Might as well make the most of it.'' but I have no time to question it as she climbs out of the car and skips into the diner. I follow after, not forgetting my glasses and hat, which I really hate wearing by the way.


End file.
